


Of luck and scars and truth

by Aki_of_Eyluvial



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, Scars, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, mention of incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_of_Eyluvial/pseuds/Aki_of_Eyluvial
Summary: “Solo un Medici può amare un Pazzi.”Perchè alla fine sono un groviglio, loro tre insieme, e sta a Giuliano sbrogliarlo.(Forse.)





	Of luck and scars and truth

“Solo un Medici può amare un Pazzi.” Guglielmo aveva riso alle sue parole, senza cattiveria, Francesco lo sapeva bene, aveva ragione e Guglielmo ne era la prova, Bianca era una Medici e nessuno al mondo aveva mai amato così tanto suo fratello, a parte lui forse. Ma erano fratelli in fin dei conti, era normale che lo amasse. In verità però Guglielmo non aveva compreso fino in fondo quello che Francesco aveva detto, era troppo bravo a nascondere ogni potenziale prova , era troppo cauto perché suo fratello potesse sospettare di qualcosa. Aveva pensato di dirglielo, una volta, aveva pensato che Guglielmo avrebbe potuto capire e forse non aveva torto, alla fine però la paura e la cautela avevano avuto la meglio.

_Solo un Medici_ , aveva detto. Doveva dunque ritenersi fortunato ad averli entrambi? Oh, no. Era molto più che fortunato, non vi era un modo per dirlo, non a parole, ma era sicuro che non si trattasse solo di mera fortuna. Non per quello in ogni caso. La fortuna aveva giocato le sue carte in un’altra faccenda, ben più importante e che per poco non era finita in tragedia.

“Hai sempre quell’espressione Francesco. Smettila.” La voce di Giuliano era la solita di sempre, calda come il resto del suo corpo, si mosse piano, senza fretta, si puntellò su un gomito e lo fissò. “Sul serio, smettila. Diglielo anche tu Lorenzo.” Ma Lorenzo non lo diceva mai, perché c’erano volte in cui il suo bel viso si contorceva in un’espressione di dolore simile e allora toccava a Giuliano sbrogliare quel groviglio che erano diventati loro tre, insieme. Proprio Giuliano che normalmente era colui che i grovigli li creava.

La verità era che la cicatrice sul petto di Giuliano, per quanto ormai sbiadita, ancora riportava alla mente momenti che Francesco avrebbe voluto cancellare. E ci provava, ci provava davvero, ogni volta che erano insieme in un letto, ogni bacio aveva origine da quella precisa cicatrice. Ogni bacio era una scusa, una richiesta di perdono che non importava quante volte Giuliano dicesse che era perdonato lui continuava a fare, sordo alle sue parole. Perché alla fine era stata la sua mano, il suo pugnale, a causarla, e non importava che fosse anche la ragione per cui Giuliano adesso era salvo al loro fianco, l’aveva ferito, sarebbe bastato così poco per ucciderlo.

La verità era che anche dopo un anno il segno attorno al collo e ai polsi di Francesco non sembrava voler svanire. La pelle ancora portava quella spessa striscia rossa come se la bruciatura fosse solo di una settimana prima. Lorenzo l’aveva baciata così tante volte nella speranza di curarla, nella speranza di avere un perdono che non era certo di meritare.

“Non fare nulla di cui poi ti pentiresti.” Aveva detto Sandro e Lorenzo lo aveva ascoltato, aveva impiccato Salviati e Jacopo, aveva risparmiato Francesco, per un soffio continuava a ripetersi. Per un soffio, _un miracolo_. Le sue mani avevano stretto la corda attorno al suo collo, Francesco teneva gli occhi chiusi, arreso dinanzi ad una sorte che era certo di meritare, poi la corda aveva iniziato a stringersi sempre di più e aveva spalancato gli occhi.

La verità era che Giuliano non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel giorno. Non si trattava solo della Congiura, non si trattava dell’attentato alle loro vite, non si trattava di Jacopo Pazzi che era disposto a tutto pur di liberarsi di loro o di Francesco che, mormorando scuse frammentate, lo feriva quel che bastava per salvarlo. No, a Giuliano di tutte quelle cose non importava, non gli importava di Jacopo, non gli importava di una ferita che una volta medicata aveva smesso di sanguinare, non gli importava di nulla ad eccezione di quel che aveva davanti quando spalancò la porta di Palazzo della Signoria.

Gli importava di Lorenzo, di quegli occhi colmi di rabbia e fuoco e odio, dei lineamenti sempre così dolci e gentili ora contratti, delle mani che tante, _troppe_ volte avevano accarezzato il suo corpo che stringevano una corda ruvida e spessa attorno a quello stesso collo che solo qualche notte prima aveva baciato.

Gli importava di Francesco, che lo aveva messo in guardia, che lo aveva salvato da quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la sua fine, che era riuscito ad ingannare Jacopo e a rivoltare quel piano che l’uomo riteneva perfetto contro di lui. Francesco che Giuliano si ostinava a chiamare _Pazzi_ , chiamare nemico, odiare alla luce del sole; lo stesso Francesco che la notte avvicinava a sé e baciava fino a lasciarlo senza fiato mentre Lorenzo rideva di quel velato imbarazzo che lo avvolgeva quando era con loro. Quel Francesco che amava quanto il fratello, di quell’amore che il mondo chiamava peccato, che voleva distruggere, impiccare insieme ad ogni suo peccatore, fosse esso un servo o un Re. Quel Francesco che quando Lorenzo lasciò la presa, gli occhi spalancati come se avesse visto un fantasma e le mani già protese verso il fratello che aveva creduto morto, scivolò a terra respirando con affanno, troppo debole e stanco per provare anche solo a restare in ginocchio, incapace di alzarsi con le mani saldamente legate dietro la schiena.

 

La verità era che tutto quel groviglio di amore e rimpianti e scuse sussurrate e baci rubati con una gentilezza quasi terrificante, Giuliano proprio non aveva voglia di sbrogliarlo. Era ciò che erano, erano incasinati, erano annodati, e andava bene così.

O forse no, ma cosa importava in fin dei conti? Erano un segreto, e tale avrebbero dovuto restare.

E forse quel groviglio era destinato a soffocarli un giorno, avrebbe stretto troppo attorno alle loro gole e qualcuno li avrebbe sentiti, scoperti, accusati, incriminati.

Era un rischio, _erano un rischio_ , ma forse, _forse_ , potevano continuare ad esistere ancora un po’.

Insieme.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... Niente. Sono inciampata fuori dal prompt originale che un bell'anon mi ha lasciato su tumblr e sono finita in questo groviglio.  
> Il mio tumblr è [Aki](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aki-draws-things) , venite pure a lasciare prompt se volete <3 
> 
> ~Aki~


End file.
